Leafpool/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} (temporarily) }} (temporarily) }} (temporarily) }} |age = Approx. 104 moons (8.8 years) at death |death=Injuries from a rockslide |kit=Leafkit |mca=Leafpaw, Leafpool |lploner=Leafpool |mc=Leafpool |queen=Leafpool |lpwarrior=Leafpool |lpsenior warrior=Leafpool |starclan resident=Leafpool |formermate=Crowfeather |father=Firestar |mother=Sandstorm |sister=Squirrelflight |daughter=Hollyleaf |sons=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |mentor=Cinderpelt |apps=Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Alderheart, Puddleshine |starclan app=Willowshine |position1=ThunderClan medicine cat |precededby1=Cinderpelt |succeededby1=Jayfeather |position2=ShadowClan medicine cat |precededby2=Littlecloud |succeededby2=Puddleshine |position3=SkyClan medicine cat |precededby3=Echosong |succeededby3=Frecklewish |livebooks=Ravenpaw's Path, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope, ''Lost Stars}} Leafpool is a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest and paws. Leafpool was a ThunderClan medicine cat under the leaderships of Firestar and Bramblestar in the lake territories. She was born in the forest as Leafkit to Firestar and Sandstorm alongside her sister, Squirrelflight, and was apprenticed to the Cinderpelt as Leafpaw. After the Great Journey, Leafpaw discovered the Moonpool, completing her training as Leafpool. Soon after, she fell in love with Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, and broke the warrior code to run away with him. However, she returned in time to assist in the battle against the badgers. Unbeknownst to the Clan, Leafpool gave birth to Crowfeather's kits: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, who were raised as the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. After their secret was revealed, Leafpool stepped down from her position as a medicine cat, but returned to assist during the Great Battle, and continued to serve as a medicine cat until her death. History ''The New Prophecy :Leafpaw is a ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice training under Cinderpelt. She shares a strong connection with her sister, Squirrelpaw, and the littermates are able to sense what the other is feeling. This ability proved helpful on Squirrelpaw's journey to the sun-drown place. Leafpaw befriends Mothwing, the new RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, and is trapped by Twolegs while looking for Brightheart and Cloudtail; during this time she befriends a kittypet named Cody. She escapes with the help of a rescue patrol led by Graystripe and Squirrelpaw. :She takes part in the Great Journey and, guided by Spottedleaf, discovers the Moonpool by the lake, earning her the full name, Leafpool. Leafpool and Crowfeather fall in love and decide to flee the Clans to be together. After one night, they meet a badger, Midnight, who tells them that her kin is planning to attack ThunderClan. Leafpool realizes she cannot abandon her Clan and her medicine cat duties and decides to go back. Crowfeather is heartbroken by her decision to leave him and takes her home. Cinderpelt dies in the attack, and Leafpool pledges her loyalty to being a medicine cat. Power of Three :Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight become parents to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit, and Leafpool dotes on her new kin. At first, she trains Hollypaw, but soon realizes Jaypaw's gifted ability and takes him as her apprentice. After the Clan recovers from a deadly greencough infestation, Leafpool gives him his full name, Jayfeather. When the siblings learn that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not their true parents, Jayfeather puts the pieces together that Leafpool is his mother, and Leafpool tells Hollyleaf the truth herself. Once Hollyleaf reveals the secret at a Gathering, Leafpool steps down to become a warrior. Hollyleaf orders her mother to eat deathberries as repentance, but Leafpool refuses. Omen of the Stars :With Leafpool no longer a medicine cat, Jayfeather struggles to take care of the Clan by himself. Leafpool is not a very good hunter or fighter at first and spends time close to Squirrelflight, who is also shunned from the Clan. When Lionblaze and Breezepelt are fighting, she screeches to Crowfeather to stop them. While Jayfeather remains distant, Leafpool grows close to Lionblaze who seeks her advice about Cinderheart. She is overjoyed when Hollyleaf is revealed to be alive, and before the Great Battle, she assists Jayfeather with preparing herbs. The Clan agrees that she is a gifted medicine cat and should be given a second chance. A Vision of Shadows :She and Jayfeather have a dream showing that Alderpaw's destiny is to become a medicine cat, and the two train the young tom. She becomes the ShadowClan medicine cat temporarily when Littlecloud dies without a successor, training Puddlepaw to fulfill the position. Leafpool later becomes SkyClan's temporary medicine cat until Frecklewish is found, allowing her to return to ThunderClan. After the fire in RiverClan's camp, she goes to help Mothwing and Willowshine cure the wounded cats in their Clan. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, moons after Firestar and Sandstorm return from restoring SkyClan, Sandstorm gives birth to two kits. Leafkit is named after Leafstar, the SkyClan leader, while her sister, Squirrelkit, is named for her bushy and squirrel-like tail. Firestar can't believe how beautiful they are, and ponders how the prophecy Skywatcher ominously gave him could relate to his daughters. :In ''Squirrelflight's Hope, Leafpool comforts her sister after she argues with Bramblestar. After several of her Clanmates fall ill to a mysterious sickness, Leafpool travels with Squirrelflight to the Sisters who reveal a cure. She and Squirrelflight share a dream of wounded kits, and rush to aid Moonlight as she struggles to give birth. Leafpool leads Moonlight and her newborn kits to hide in a cave while the Clans attack the Sisters. Leafpool and Squirrelflight are fatally injured when the cave collapses, and during her trial to be accepted into StarClan, Leafpool reveals she doesn't regret breaking the code to have her kits. Leafpool chooses to remain in StarClan while Squirrelflight returns to ThunderClan. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Leafpool is suspicious of Brambleclaw as Squirrelflight's choice of mate, since she witnessed him train with his father, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. However, Brambleclaw proves himself as a loyal warrior after he kills Hawkfrost to save Firestar, and insists to Leafpool that his loyalty is to ThunderClan only. Leafpool becomes pregnant with Crowfeather's kits and shares the secret with Squirrelflight, urging her to take care of them. Squirrelflight is hesitant about lying to her mate and Clan but joins Leafpool in leaving the Clan so that Leafpool can give birth to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. Leafpool is heartbroken when Jaykit is revealed to be blind but insists it won't make a difference. Squirrelflight agrees to raise them, and they leave for ThunderClan when the kits are big enough to travel. Detailed description :Leafpool is a small, lithe, pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has a white chest and paws. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages